movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, or simply known as Lotso, is the hidden main antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is Ken, Big Baby, and the other toys' former leader and boss, Woody's arch-nemesis, and the former leader of Sunnyside Daycare Center. Biography Before'' Toy Story 3'' Originally, Lotso was a Christmas present for a young girl named Daisy. Along with Chuckles and Big Baby, he was Daisy's favorite toy. One day, Daisy left him, Big Baby and Chuckles betrayed, in which they had to walk all the way back to Daisy's house. Lotso then finds out he has been replaced by another Lotso, which started to anger him. He has been lying to Big Baby about the tragic story ever since. Eventually, Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles came across Sunnyside Daycare and Lotso took it over and rigged the whole system. While he and Big Baby went to Sunnyside, Bonnie found Chuckles and took him home. ''Toy Story 3'' Coming soon! Disney Parks Lotso makes meet-and-greet appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and is part of the then-Toy Story Block Story Party Bash Parade (now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Personality At first, Lotso seemed to be a good-natured, calm, and friendly bear until he later reveals his true antagonistic personality as a mean-spirited, cruel, selfish, and brutal bear. While Woody was at Bonnie's house, Buttercup told him that Lotso is lovable, plush, and huggable on the outside while a monster on the inside. Whenever he is questioned about his former owner Daisy, he starts to lie constantly and will get angry if he hears a single thing about Daisy. He believes that Daisy betrayed him, Big Baby, and Chuckles while she actually only replaced Lotso with a duplicate toy (which is the reason for Lotso's evil nature). After Lotso sees that Daisy has bought another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, he was sad and torn apart, then snapped. He and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, to which Lotso became the ruler of. On the other hand, Chuckles was found by Bonnie and she picked him up and took him to her home. Appearance Lotso is a large, pink teddy bear with over-sized purple eyebrows, a long purple nose, white mouth, and white belly. Trivia * Lotso is the most evil villain of the Toy Story franchise, worse than the first two films' two main villains. * Lotso first appeared in Up as a cameo appearance. * Lotso is similar to Palpatine from Star Wars. * He is also similar to Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Lotso is also similar to Jafar from Aladdin: Both are despicable, jealous evil-doers. * He is also similar to Scar from The Lion King: Both become cruel dictators and have no absolutely care for anyone, not even their own henchmen. * Lotso also shares similarities to Boingo from Hoodwinked!: Both are physically cute and fuzzy, but their personalities are truly evil. * Lotso is also similar to Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc.: Both are sneaky, diabolical liars who have held personal grudges for years. * He is also similar to Charles Muntz from Up. Both are elderly and are desperate for more power for themselves. * Lotso is somewhat similar to Aloysius O'Hare from The Lorax: Both are small, greedy villains who seem to have a good reputation at first. Gallery LotsOHugginBear.png PDVD 059.PNG|Lotso revealing his true nature Lotso demanding the toys' obiedence.png|Lotso demanding the toys' obedience Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5986.jpg|Lotso finding out that he has been replaced LHB.jpg|Lotso's evil grin Lotso's Angry Stare.jpeg|Lotso's evil stare Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg|Lotso's breakdown Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9601.jpg|"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!" Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso's defeat Category:Animated Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Killer Toys Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hammerer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Complete Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Foiled villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lawful Evil Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Dictator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Fascists Category:Provoker Category:Evil Genius Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lego Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Asexual Category:Propagandists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Child Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Scarred Villains Category:Heartbroken villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Elderly Category:Fallen heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Living Villains